


The best And The Worst

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Fate gives Chloe the short end of the stick.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, past Beca/Chlod
Kudos: 45





	The best And The Worst

“you can have my heart.” Beca said softly staring at the wall behind the bar. Chloe smiled at her bringing her hand up to her own heart. 

“That’s so sweet Beca-” Chloe was cut off by Beca downing a shot and then looking at her with eyes that held anything but happiness. 

“Not like I fucking needed it anyway. Go ahead and add it to your collection.” Beca nearly laughed at Chloe’s taken aback expression. It was almost funny. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Five people have come up to me in the last week of us dating. Five Chloe. Each of them telling me that you were cheating on them with me, some were angry, some were just down right defeated like it’s happened so much they’ve given up. The angry ones made me laugh, I thought they were kidding. I thought they were your friends playing a prank on me, but then I got to Aubrey. You broke that woman, She looks sick. The poor woman is just a shell of a human. So yeah, you can borrow my heart till it wisens up a bit. You’re pathetic and disgusting and I feel sorry for the next poor soul.” Chloe stayed silent looking at Beca with an expression one could only describe as being caught in the act. (surprised pikachu face) Beca grabbed her jacket and left. 

__ 

“Ow shit, I’m sorry.” Chloe exclaimed after bumping into a woman on the street spilling their drink all over herself. After the shock from the cold drink washed over she looked at the woman who was digging through her purse probably for napkins. “Aubrey?” The blonde’s head snapped up and she froze mid dig. 

“Wow. Uh hello. I’m sorry for the drink.” 

“No it’s totally my fault! I haven’t seen you since-” 

“Since I broke up with you. I’m sorry about that by the way, I could have gone about it better than just texting and ditching.” Chloe laughed but it wasn’t all the way real. 

“Yeah, no it’s fine. I wasn’t a good girlfriend. Hey, maybe we could grab lunch and I could make up for all those years?” Chloe bit her lip and smiled her best charm, her heart sunk a little when the apologetic look crossed over her ex. 

“Sorry, I’m actually running late to lunch with my girl-oh look there she is.” Aubrey waved and Chloe didn’t have the heart to look over at the woman she was flagging down. “This is my girlfriend Beca.” Chloe furrowed her brows and looked at the woman, sure enough Beca freaking Mitchell was jogging across the street. 

“What are the odds.” Chloe deadpanned forcing a smile as Beca got closer. 

“Hey! I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone, I started to walk to your work to see if I could catch you in the middle.” Beca hadn’t noticed Chloe yet. “Who’s- Oh my God. If it isn’t Ms.Pathetic herself.” Beca was grinning at her and there was only a tad bit of venom in her tone, mostly mirth. 

“Beca.” Aubrey warned. 

“What? Okay okay. Hello Cleo-” 

“Chloe.” 

“Cleo. How have you been?” Bece was finding it hilarious how fate had turned up. 

“So how did this happen?” Chloe asked. 

“The night I left you in the bar I couldn’t get the depressing state of Aubrey out of my mind. So I went and found her, luckily fate was on my side because I caught her walking by the library. 

_ “Hey!” Beca ran up to Aubrey, she doubled over slightly out of breath when she finally reached her. “Hi. Aubrey right?”  _

_ “Yes. Can I help you? If you’re looking for Chloe-”  _

_ “No I actually just left Chloe in the bar. Said some mean stuff and ditched, she’s a terrible person. Anyways I actually wanted to get a hold of you. Do you want to go on an adventure?” Aubrey’s eyebrow quirked up and she held her books closer to her chest. _

_ “An adventure? What about Chloe?”  _

_ “Fuck her. Come with me and have some fun. In the two times that i’ve seen you, you look so sad and detjected and almost sick. So? Do you want to go on an adventure?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

“We went to a carnival in the next town over. She convinced me that I needed to let you go. I had so much fun that night.” Aubrey smiled as she remembered their first un official date. She ignored Chloe’s eye roll. “A few months later we started dating and now here we are.” 

“Oh, So not only were you the beginning of the worst night of my life, you caused the rest of it?” Chloe asked Beca before walking away not giving her the chance to answer. Beca just shrugged and locked arms with Aubrey. 

“I don’t know what she’s talking about that was the best night of my life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short fic that was the result of a game. You go onto tumblr and chose any writing prompt blog ( I was on CreativePromptsForwriting when I discovered it. but it'll work for just about any prompt blog as long as they number their prompts.) Search a number between 1 and their recent prompt number. Set a timer for fifteen to twenty minutes and write the prompt that you get. Have fun writing.


End file.
